Bauhaus
Bauhaus is one of the most powerful of the five megacorporations, originating as the result of a European conglomerate dominated by French and German companies. The people of Bauhaus take pride in quality in their products, and they also take pride in heritage. Bauhaus is dominated by several noble families, and each of its major industries is dominated by one family or another. In its military, Bauhaus is a strong believer in quality over quantity ... but when it comes to armored divisions, they have a strong belief in "bigger is better". Bauhaus is the dominant force in tank warfare, as exemplified by the largest tank in their armory, the Grizzly MBT - basically a mobile bunker. Bauhaus weapons are renowned as the most reliable in the system, provided they are cared for properly. Bauhaus has claimed the planet of Venus as its homeworld. The Power of Heritage The Bauhaus hierarchy is built around the four ancient families of Duke Electors, once only prominent military advisors to the corporation management, they are now in complete control of all Bauhaus' business and each with total responsibility for one division within the corporation. Due to the unbroken lineage of the military within the four Duke Elector families, the military still holds a very strong position within the corporation, and only officers may hold high positions. However, an official with civilian background is quickly promoted to staff colonel or equivalent should he prove valuable enough to the corporation Gold-braced uniforms and ceremonial swords are therefore common features in the corridors and gathering halls of the Bauhaus business empire. Business Strategy Bauhaus has always been a trademark of quality This is a deliberate policy with two purposes - ONE, to provide their own with the best, and TWO, to be able to compete with the others regardless of type of product and market. The demands on designers and employees are high and only approved products may leave the factories. The result is always competitive with the best of w hat the other corporations produce However, the drawback is the price; Bauhaus-products are regarded as unreachable luxuries to provide affordable alternatives, they supply the stores with low-cost alternatives carrying other trademarks As with the other megacorporations, Bauhaus' market strategy relies on producing everything, thereby spreading the risks. Therefore, the corporate empire includes just about every type of business, from crude oil refineries, gas fields and copper mines to haute couture design studios, hospitals, bakeries, finance corporations and fast-food chains. If one industrial branch should be held before any other, it would be the heavy mechanical industry, manufacturing heavy-duty construction vehicles, mining machinery, steel girders for skyscraper construction, and so on. The System of Orders - in fellowships rest success If you want to be someone in Bauhaus society, there are two requirements military title and membership of an order. If you lack either, you will be provided with it when required. There aren't so many skilied persons by birth. There are hundreds of illustrious orders with more or less well-defined purposes. However, they all serve the purpose to preserve the Bauhaus corps-spirit, to create a community and as "business lobbies". They are strictly ranked and your stack of membership cards says much about your status in the corporation, maybe even more than the gold on your collar. Venus Bauhaus has claimed the planet of Venus as its homeworld. This is a lush jungle planet, covered by an ocean dotted with countless islands of various sizes. Despite millenia of occupation by the Bauhaus megacorporation (and its trespassing rivals), most of this planet still remains frontier. This is for good cause, because one unexpected side-effect of the terraforming of Venus was the creation of bizarre life forms, most of them quite hostile. The jungle is full of virulent diseases (many of which humankind has - by necessity - developed resistance to), man-eating plants, ferocious Venusian Devilcats (also known as Venusian Sabretooths), neo-dinosaurs ... and now, it is said, the horrors of the Dark Legion. Bauhaus is not alone on Venus, as the other corporations have claimed portions of it on their own. Capitol has taken a string of islands known as the "Archipelago" (a generic name if ever there was one), and Imperial Blood Berets regularly clash with the Venusian Rangers in the steamy jungles. Venus is unique among the planets in having a retrograde rotation, and its rotation is slow enough that the Venusian day lasts many Earth days, during which the jungle gets progressively more hot in the sunlight, and the night-side turns bitterly cold. The Bauhausers In Bauhaus more than in any other corporation it is possible to describe such a thing as the "average guy", a "Bauhauser". The level of education, wealth and influence is fairly equal in all levels of society, which reflects in a fairly similar way of thinking The average Bauhaus employee works in the industry as an engineer, operator or fitter. He enjoys his work simply because he feels that what he's doing is important for the corporation, and in a greater sense, also the Brotherhood. Also, he has a pretty good salary which is more than enough to support a spouse and two children in their own apartment He has had around 8 years in school, he doesn't know much about the other megacorporations or, in fact. his own. He occasionally hears on the news that Bauhaus has had a great military success somewhere, but it doesn't concern him He is well satisfied with the city life as long as he doesn't have to deal with the life on the street. Above all, "Bauhaus" for the average Bauhauser is security and protection against whatever might happen; accidents, diseases, alien invasions. He is proud to be a part of the best of societies. Tradition and discipline Bauhaus military forces have a deserved reputation of being weil armed and trained, and they compensate what they lack in fire-power and numbers with high versatility and degree of armor The armored forces, the Dragoon Regiments, are the most respected of all the Bauhaus forces, and becoming a dragoon officer is regarded as one of the greatest honors. Equipment is, of course, of very high quality, though not the most powerful. Instead, weapons and armor are optimized to combine the greatest mobility with the greatest possible effectiveness. Again, the price-tag and the production capacity are limiting. With the high status of a military career tempting hordes of young men to enlist, the amount of material is never enough to put them all in operative status. Organization Bauhaus military forces have a deserved reputation of being weil armed and trained, and they compens. The armed forces, falling under the jurisdiction of Duke Elector Romanov, are divided into four service branches. *Armored Forces (dragoons) *Infantry (hussars) *Air Cavalry *Special Forces Especially talented soldiers might attend military academy to become an NCO, but most of the time are picked from the "nobility". All commissioned officers somehow have this in their blood, but only after several years in one of the unit- designated academies are they sublected to real combat. Code of honor is very important, especially among officers, and there are extremely few disciplinary problems. For example, prisoners (from other corporations) are treated well, cease-fires are usually respected and wounded and dead from both sides are wll taken care of after the battle. Armored Forces Soldier with HUSSAR MARK V Armor and Cresthelm Armored Forces: The Bauhaus. Dragoons make up the core of the armed forces Originally organized for battle in open terrain, they have adapted to the current main battle theater, the Venusian jungles, mainly by redesigning the battle-wagons, but also by implementing new tactics and organization. Infantry: The Hussars is the nickname for the more conventional ground military forces They have lighter equipment and less training, but are a good match for any regular unit of any corporation. Air Cavalry: The air cavalry provides needed support during operations as weil as transportation for airlifts. This small and costly organization is mainly equipped with large, heavily armed and armored helicopters. Special Forces: Along with Imperial, Bauhaus can boast having the best special forces in the system, lacking nothing of equipment training or support They are composed of the best soldiers from the regular elite units Renowned are the Bauhaus Blitzers, a legendary anti-armor unit used for impossible missions against other armored forces; the Etoiles Mortants, the Dying Stars, with special training and equipment for fighting the Dark Legion's forces; and, of course, the Venusian Rangers, whose name speaks for itself." Luna Being the second largest presence on Luna, behind capitol, Bauhaus controls much of the land. Home to many members of Bauhaus most are content to live on luna and don't really have the desire to leave. Others would love to head to venus and see the many mountains, plains, and jungles there, however space travel is not inexpensive and most will never leave the face of Luna. References #http://warzonegame.com/info/capitol.html #http://www.geocities.ws/mutantchronicles2k/capitol.html #http://www.sebman.com/bauhaus-one.htm Category:RPG Category:Setting Category:Megacorporations Category:Organizations